PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Recognizing the critical need for a broad range of expertise in biomarker analysis at several levels of analysis, we propose a unique postdoctoral training program titled ?Training for the Multiscale and Multimodal Analysis of Biomarkers in Alzheimer's Disease? (AD). USC is home to leading experts who utilize biomarkers in their work investigating AD through a myriad of methods and analyses. Drawing from USC's eminent resources and expertise, this proposal will focus on preparing investigators for independent research careers in the multiscale and multimodal analysis of biomarkers in AD, by integrating molecular and cellular methods, imaging tools and informatics, quantitative methods for clinical trials research, and large scale population analyses. Our proposed training program draws preceptors and faculty from six schools, departments, institutes, and centers at USC, fulfilling these methodological areas of expertise: Mark and Mary Stevens Neuroimaging and Informatics Institute (INI) in the Keck School of Medicine; Department of Biomedical Engineering (BME) in the Viterbi School of Engineering; Zilkha Neurogenetic Institute (ZNI) in the Keck School of Medicine; Department of Psychology in the Dana and David Dornsife College of Letters, Arts and Sciences; Leonard D. Schaeffer Center for Health Policy and Economics, a unique collaboration between the USC Sol Price School of Public Policy and School of Pharmacy; and Leonard Davis School of Gerontology. Trainees will complete coursework, lab rotations, and career development activities, such as seminar series, instruction for problem solving, communication, time management, and leadership skills, and instruction and training in grant writing. Trainees will become conversant in all thematic areas and will be able to effectively collaborate outside of their own particular area of expertise. Specifically, the USC Training for the Multiscale and Multimodal Analysis of Biomarkers in AD will aim to: equip trainees with a combination of skills to conduct multiscale and multimodal analyses of biomarkers in AD by providing tailored, didactic research education opportunities to further the research potential of trainees; facilitate eminent research in the multiscale and multimodal analysis of biomarkers in AD by trainees, including the development of research ideas, execution of research projects, and dissemination of research findings; establish among trainees a collaborative and multidisciplinary team approach to advance research in the multiscale and multimodal analysis of biomarkers in AD; and successfully transition trainees to independent research careers, including securing their own research funding.